Keeping Secrets
by siriuslyobsesed
Summary: AU. Set during DH. Ginny has a secret that she has to keep away from the Death Eaters. No one can know that she is carrying Harry Potter's baby otherwise she'll be in danger. R&R
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Property of Queen Rowling. **

**AN:/ Hi. Hey. Hello. This AU fanfic (my first ever AU) is written for my darling Hamdi (SiriuslyAmazin7 on twitter) who I have grown to love EVER so much. It's her birthday today (30th August) and because she's a HUGE Hinny fangirl (like myself) I thought I'd write her a little something. xD She's a precious girl who has so much life in her and I wish her the best in everything she does! LOVE YOU! **

**I'm not a HUGE fan of AU fanfic, ecspecially if they're OOC which sort of pisses me off but I LOVE AU fanfics in which Ginny is pregnant with Harry's baby so I thought I'd write my own. Enjoy my lovies! **

How could I tell him no? How cold I tell him that I was carrying his baby? I watched him as he walked away from me. Maybe it was a good thing he doesn't know...he didn't need this. He already had enough on his head. I placed a hand on my flat stomach. I'm still here. I'll always be there for our baby.

'Ginny, where did Harry go?' Hermione asked, wiping her yes. I took a deep breath and smiled at her.

'I dunno,' I said, before getting up, leaving behind a very confused looking Hermione and Ron.

'Ginny wait!' Ron called. I stopped in my track.

'Did something happen between the two of you?' he asked. I turned around to face him smiling trough my tears.

'A lot happened, Ron but that's all in the past. We've moved on and Ron? Please don't tell Mum or Dad or anyone about me and Harry ... it's for the best.'

'So you're not together anymore?' Ron asked, shocked. I shook my head and walked away. No one will have to know. Ron will guess but if he is going with Harry and Hermione then he'll never know either. I didn't have to bring Harry into this.

I figured that I was making the right decision...if anyone found out that I was carry Harry Potter's baby then all hell will break loose for me, my baby and my family. No, the father of the baby's identity will be kept a secret ... even if it did make me look like a slag.

'So how far along are you?' Luna asked that the day on the Hogwart's Express. I lifted my head up from the window.

'About two weeks,' I said. Neville smiled at me. I decided that I wanted to tell Neville and Luna, they were my best friends and I trusted them with my life.

'You're doing the right thing, Gin,' he said. I nodded at him, unable to say anything.

When Ron and I got home, Mum engulfed us n a tight hg. I winced slightly at how tight she held on. Could you harm the baby like that? After Mum caught up with us about our year at Hogwarts I excused myself whilst Ron headed towards the kitchen. Bless him; he avoided telling Mum about me and Harry. Looks like he would keep his promise.

The worst sound I have ever heard is the sound of a ticking clock. It seemed like it was mocking me as I stood in the kitchen with my mother waiting for the safe arrival of my family and friends. I sat down at the dining table and rested my head for a bit. Harry was coming back today. I couldn't hl but feel slightly giddy at the idea of seeing his again. Five minutes later there was a flash and Hagrid and Harry appeared. They talked for a bit but I was barely paying attention to them. I only had eyes for Harry. I wanted to hold him until the worried look on his face vanished but I couldn't. Lupin and George appeared next. George was missing an ear which made my stomach turn. I wanted to puke. The events of the rest of the night seemed to blur together ... all I could remember was Bill telling us that Mad-Eye was dead.

I couldn't stay in the same room as Harry for too long. If I did, I found myself wanted to kiss him but I couldn't instead, I placed a hand on stomach and tried to control myself. This baby was more important than stupid teenage hormones but even then I knew that the need to be in close proximity with Harry was more than hormones. I needed to hold him to know that he was there and that he was safe. Just looking at hi was not enough.

A few days before the wedding I found myself all alone with Harry in the kitchen as we set out the table for dinner. I told him that Mum was trying to keep the trio separated in hope that she could delay them. Harry said muttered angrily under his breath about how my mother was wrong in thinking that it would keep them from killing Voldemort. I felt my eyes widen and water at his words. So that's what they were planning. It wasn't like I didn't have my guesses but it was different when Harry actually confirmed my thoughts.

"Ginny, I-" but he didn't get very far as Dad and Bill walked in. I walked away without another word.

It was Harry's birthday a day before Bill's wedding. I stayed awake most of the night thinking about what I could give to him. It couldn't be too big otherwise he wouldn't be able to take it with him. A shiver ran down my spin at the thought of him meeting another girl … maybe a veela whilst he was away. No, it had to be something meaningful and worthwhile.

I didn't go down for breakfast at all in the morning. I didn't want anyone to see what a nervous wreck I was. When I heard the trio's voices outside my room door, I opened it and asking Harry to come in. The next thing I knew my lips were on his and I was kissing him like I had never kissed him before. His hands tangled themselves in my hair as I wove my hands through his. I had just deepened the kiss when the door flew open and Ron was standing there frowning angrily.

'Well, happy birthday, Harry," I said before turning around. I felt his eyes burning a whole in the back of my neck as he stood there. I bit the inside of my mouth to stop myself from making a sound as he left the room with Ron and Hermione.

I wanted to tell him about the baby. I wanted to tell him so bad but … I couldn't do that. I didn't want to put another burden on his shoulders.

'Ginny, what's wrong? You've been awfully quiet recently,' Hermione asked that night. I looked up from the book I was reading. 'Are you worried about Harry?' I didn't really know the answer to that. There were a lot of things I was worried about. I nodded. Hermione got up from her best and sat down next to me on my bed.

'I'm scared, Hermione,' I said, breaking down crying. Hermione gasped and pulled me into a hug.

'Oh Ginny!'

'I'm absolutely terrified about what's going to happen next. I won't know where you three are or what's going to happen to me or … the baby," I sobbed into her shoulder. Hermione, who was busy rocking me, stopped and pulled away.

'Baby?' I pressed my lips into a tight line and nodded, pressing my hand to my stomach. Hermione's face whitened.

"You're … you're pregnant?' she whispered. I nodded again.

'Yeah.'

'I'm going to kill him,' she said, standing up and walking off towards the door. I grabbed her arm.

'No, Hermione! You can't! if you do then he'll find out and I can't have that!'

'And why don't you want to tell him?'

'Because if he finds out then he'll hold himself responsible for it and he's got enough on his head. This will just add to it. I can handle this myself.'

'Are you insane? He got you pregnant and now he's going to have to deal with it. He's at fault too! And why didn't you use protection! There are so many muggle contraceptions as well as wizarding ones.'

'Hermione, keep it down!'

'Ginny, how in Merlin's name are you planning on keeping a baby quiet? You'll be showing soon!'

'I only need to keep this quiet from Harry. Everyone else can find out, but not now. Not whilst he's still here,' I said, sitting back down on my bed.

'He has the right to know, Gin.'

'I know but not now … it's too dangerous. Hermione, think about it. Think about how much danger my baby or my family would be in if the Death Eater's or Voldemort found out that I was carrying Harry Potter's baby. I can't let that happen.' Hermione crouched down in front of me.

'But what we're about to do … it could take years.'

'I'm hoping it doesn't, Hermione and I'm counting on you. When this baby is born, it will be in more danger than ever especially if it looks like Harry.' Hermione walked towards her own bed and got into it.

'You're a really strong girl, Ginny. A really strong girl. You'll be a great mother and I promise you that I will bring your baby's father back in one piece as soon as I could manage it.' I smiled at her through my tears.

'Thank you, Hermione.'

**Please please please owl me a review. I'll love you forever? **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:/ **I realised that I've made a mistake with how far along Ginny is in her pregnancy. She is, in fact, 2 months along not three weeks like she said in the last chapter. Please forgive me for my mistake. This chapter isn't long as it was a chapter I just had to put in to get things moving alone and also because I had to stick to canon. ENJOY!

When I woke up the next day, I felt a tugging sensation from my stomach. Hermione was already up and was sorting out her bed covers. She smiled when she saw that I was awake.

"Morning. Today's-Ginny?" I ran past her and out of the room with my hand clamped over my mouth. I ran towards the bathroom, thanking Merlin that it was unoccupied. I saw Fred running towards the bathroom as well, apparently thinking that I was having a race with him. I pushed him away and slammed the door shut. Bending over the toilet, I started to vomit. I wasn't being quiet about it wither as Fred started to knock.

"Ginny, are you alright?" he called, concern filled his voice.

"Go away," I said weakly as I retched again. Never before have I ever felt so horrible and disgusting. When I felt like I could puke no longer, I sat back leaning against the bath tub.

"Ginny dear. Are you okay?" I heard Mum say.

"I'm fine … I must have had something bad to eat yesterday," I said, standing up to rinse my mouth.

Mum fussed over me at breakfast trying to force me to eat something but I still felt quite sick.

"Ginny, you have to eat something," she said, shoving a plate of toast under my nose. I shook my head.

"Mrs. Weasley, Fleur's asking for you. She said that there's a problem-" As soon as my mother heard the word problem, she was out of the door. I grinned at Hermione who sat down beside me.

"I'm fine. It was just morning sickness." Harry and Ron walked into the kitchen, yawning and rubbing their eyes. I smirked. Harry looked so cute in the morning with his tousled hair and vacant expression.

"Morning," he said. Ron just sat down with a moody look on his face.

"Cheer up, Ronald! It's a wedding," Hermione said. I laughed.

"Ron and cheer up in the morning. Yeah right," I scoffed. Harry laughed and reached across the table to pick up a toast slice from the plate in front of me. It was like my heart skipped a beat having him sat so close to me. He was acting so normal. It felt weird.

"Excuse me," I said, getting up. I caught Hermione's eye who looked at me with sorrow in her eyes and then I saw Harry who still had his toast in his hands. I turned around and carried on walking, trying not to think about the looked of hurt in his eyes.

When I had finished dressing, Aunt Muriel was making her way up the stairs. She passed a comment to everyone she saw. Typical Muriel. I never really liked her. I was glad when Fred and George decided to pull a prank on her. The wizard who was at Dumbledore's came to read the vows, Bill and Fleur kissed and then we clapped. I stood leaning again a pillar watching Mum and Dad dance. They seemed so happy even in these dark times. I caught Harry's eyes looking at me and we both looked away quickly, blushing. Luna twirled past me. I giggled at her dance. When I looked back over to where Harry was stood, he had gone.

"Hey," Ron said, walking up to me.

"Hey." He looked like he was struggling with his words.

"Look, I'm sorry about yesterday. It's just that you seemed so cut up when he broke it off and then you go and kiss and I just didn't want-"

"Ron, it's alright. I understand that you were only acting like an older brother yesterday. I'm fine." Ron looked at me and grinned.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why did you want anyone to know about you and Harry? I would have thought that after all the teasing you'd like to rub it in everyone's face."

"You know how Dad always said only tell if it's a 'need to know' thing?"

"Yeah?"

"This is one of those things … on both accounts. Mum, Dad and the rest don't really need to know about Harry and me and you don't need to know about why I chose not to tell them … it's," I breathed in deeply before finishing my sentence, "unimportant."

"Right," Ron said, still frowning. I started to tease Ron about how thick he is and then that's when Kingsley's patronus came. After that all hell broke lose. Death Eaters apparated in and were were fighting. I pulled out my wand from a pocket that was stitched on the inside of it and stunned the dearest Death Eater. His friend turned his attention towards me and started to shoot hexes towards me. I blocked them efficiently with my shield charm.

"Ginny!" I heard Harry yelled. I looked over my shoulder and saw Harry struggling with Remus who was pushing him away. Hermione grabbed hold of Harry's hand and they disapparated. I turned back towards the Death Eater I was duelling with and saw him crumpled on the ground with Bill stood next to me.

"Never turn your back, Ginny," he said, grabbing my hand and leading me out.

"Get inside the house."

"No, I'm staying with you!"

"Ginny!"

"SILENT!" We heard someone roar. Everyone stopped fighting as Bellatrix Lestrange danced her way into the middle.

"We only want Harry Potter. Give him to us and we'll leave."

"Good luck with finding him. He isn't here," I said, loud and clear. Bellatrix turned her sunken eyes on me. She walked towards me.

"And do you know where he is, Ginger?" she said, circling me.

"Eve if I did know, do you honestly think I'd tell you?" I sneered. Bellatrix slapped me across my face. Bill moved forward but half a dozen Death Eater's raised their wands.

"Look at you. Filthy little blood traitor thinks she could talk to me like that," she said.

"No sign of him Ms. Lestrange," a Death Eater said, walking up to Bellatrix. She turned to him.

"He can't have gone far. Rowle, Dolohov, go find him," she said and everyone disapparated. Mum came running up towards me.

"Ginny, are you okay?" she asked. I nodded.

"Get inside, everyone," Dad said, ushering everyone inside. After the family and the few guests that remained were all settled and patched up if needed with something to drink, Dad sent out a patronus to Harry, Ron and Hermione telling him that we were safe. Not for the first time in my life, I wondered about where they were, what they were doing and if they were safe.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: It all belongs to J K Rowling! **

**AN:/ **Sorry about the lack of update. I'm back at school again ... but enjoy!

"Are you sure you're alright, Ginny?" Mum asked when I left the bathroom after puking up yet again.

"I'm fine, Mum."

"Well, if you ask me, puking up every morning does not seem like you're fine to me," Mum said, following me into my room.

"You're not purposely making yourself sick, are you? I've heard about girls puking up to make -"

"Mum, believe me. I'm not making myself sick. Puking up every morning is the last thing I want," I said, going over to my wardrobe and pulling some clothes out for the day.

"I don't understand why it's happening every morning unless…" she trailed off and the gasped. I froze with my back towards her.

"You're not pregnant are you?" I whipped around to face her, my face whitening.

"Merlin's beard! You are! Oh my … look at you! How could I have missed this? I've given birth to seven children myself … you're glowing! Your breast have grown and you're hips have gotten bigger!" I marched towards the door and shut it.

"Mum, keep it down!"

"No, I will not keep it down! Ginny, you've only just turned 16! You're barely past the age of needing a teddy bear!"

"Mum, please!" I begged looking at the door, afraid that the entire family was going to come running in. Mum was fuming.

"I want to know who the father us!"

"Well, he's … erm … I," I stammered, unable to form a coherent sentence. Mum wailed - sounding a lot like Moaning Myrtle - and flopped down onto my bed.

"You don't even know who the father is!"

"Yes, I do!" I yelled, my face turning a deep crimson. How dare Mum think I was some slag that would go around sleeping with so many guys. Harry was my first, thank you very much.

"Who is it, then!" Mum cried. "Why won't you tell me?"

"Because … I-"

"It's that Dean, isn't it? Last I heard is that you two were together."

"Dean? Mum, you must be crazy if you think I hooked up with him."

"Then tell me who it is, Ginny! I'm your mother!" I turned away from her. I refused to tell her. I cannot just tell her. I won't tell her.

"Where are you going?" I asked as Mum stormed out of my room and down the stairs. I ran after her.

"Mum!" she walked into the kitchen where Dad, Fred, George, Charlie, Bill and Fleur were all sat having breakfast.

"Well, if I can't get it out of you then I'm sure your father can," Mum said, standing behind Dad with her hands on her hips.

"Mum, please don't do this to me" I begged, weakly. Everyone was looking around anxiously at the two of us, clearly confused. I didn't blame them, Mum rarely ever brought Dad into arguments.

"What's going on, Molly?" Dad said, looking at me. My heart was in my throat. Mum took a deep breath.

"Mum, please?"

"Your little girl is pregnant," she said. I closed my eyes and groaned as I heard everyone stand up and yell 'What!"

"Ginny, what is your mother talking about?" Dad asked, walking around the table to stand in front of me. I looked down at my feet, refusing to meet my father's eyes.

"Ginny?"

"It's true," I said, breaking the silence.

"Who did this to you!" Bill said, walking up to me.

"I don't want to tell you," I mumbled, still not looking up.

"It wasn't Dean was it?" George asked, sounding worried.

"No but she won't say who it is," Mum said. I started to cry. This, of course, shocked everyone. I hardly ever cried so when I did no one knew what to do … apart from Mum. She walked around the table over to me and wrapped her arms around me.

"It's okay, Ginny. It'll be okay. We're not angry at you. We just want to help you," she said, stroking my hair as I turned my face into her shoulder.

"It's just …" I started to say but then Charlie cut me off.

"You weren't … raped, were you?" he asked, which only made me cry harder.

"Charlie!" Mum gasped.

"Well, she's crying and-"

"It was Harry," I said, my voice sounding all muffled. Even though I couldn't see, I could tell everyone had frozen. Mum stopped stroking my hair and someone dropped something on the floor. I stepped away from Mum to see everyone staring at me, their eyes wide and mouth's hanging open.

"Harry ..ra-"

"Merlin, No! No!" I cried. Oh my Godric, they thought I was raped …. Hm, I didn't quite correct Charlie, did I?

"You weren't … raped?" Dad asked. I shook my head.

"No, it was … completely …," Dear Merlin, I couldn't believe I was actually saying this in front of my family. "It was consensual." This probably shocked my family even more.

"We started dating after the we won the Quidditch cup. Harry had detention that day so he wasn't at the match and when he came back we were all celebrating and I ran up to him and hugged him and he kissed me … in front of all the Gryffindors," I said, smiling at the memory.

"And you had-"

"No! We were dating for some after before _that _happened," I said, once again turning a deep crimson. Really, is that what my family thought of me?

"Harry was here for a few days … how come we never saw you two together?" Fred asked. I looked down at my feet.

"We broke up … after Dumbledore's funeral."

"I'm going to kill him. How dare he leave you like this-"

"He's already got one wizard chasing after him, I think that's enough!" I snapped.

"Ginny, how could you-"

"No! This is exactly why I didn't want to tell you. You'd judge him on just this one thing and not look at what he's done for everyone" I said, looking around at everyone individually. "What hasn't Harry done for us? Half of this family would not have been here if it wasn't for him. I would have died 5 years ago, if he had not saved me from the Chamber of Secrets. Ron would have died from poisoning and Dad ….,"a shiver ran down my spine. "Harry has done everything for the Wizarding world. He has never thought about himself and his life. It has always been the safety of others. So he screwed up in this one area but he wasn't alone. I screwed up too. We're both at fault here but if you want to blame anyone, it's me. Don't you dare stand there and blame Harry."

"Ginny, you're underage and he left you like this!"

"He doesn't know!" I screamed out. "I didn't tell him." I broke down crying again. Mum reached out towards me but I pulled away.

"I was going to tell him but then he broke up with me. He said that he didn't want to give Voldemort a reason to use me to get to him. He just wanted to keep me safe." I looked up and saw Mum wiping her eyes. "What's done is done. No one can go back now and change what's happened. Besides, even if I could, I wouldn't this baby is mine. It's become a part of me and I love her," I said, wrapping my arms around my growing abdomen. Right now it was just a small bump but it was visible if you looked closely.

"Her?" Fred asked.

"I think so … it feels like it," I shrugged.

"Ginny, do you have any idea what danger-"

"I would be in if the others found out that I'm carrying Harry Potter's baby, then yes I do but no one needs to know about the child's father," I said, tears welling up in my eyes again at the thought of my baby might have to grow up in a world without her father because he was on the run or … worse. I shuddered at the thought.

"I want this baby … more than anything right now and as my family, I need you to support me." Dad took a step closer and pulled me into a hug. He was quiet through out that entire conversation but I guess he was alright with this … or else he was just beginning to understand it.

"We'll always support you. No matter what. Weasley's stick together," he whispered. One by one everyone came up to me to hug me.

"You are a brave girl, Ginny," Fleur said, patting my cheek. I smiled at her genuinely for the first time.

"Thank you," I whispered.

No, we weren't dating for a very long time but I knew that I was pretty much in love with Harry after he saved me from the Chamber of Secrets. When he kissed me that day in front of the Gryffindors after the match in the common room, it was like a dream come true. I felt like I was on cloud nine. Those 2 to 3 months Harry and I were dating felt like something else from another's life. We were happy together. Really happy. It was like the last 2 pieces of the jigsaw puzzle had fit together and we were finally living life like we should have been. I sat down on my bed and thought back to that night. Ron was on prefect duty and Harry and I had lost track of time out of the Quidditch pitch. He caught sight of us and so naturally, we ran away. We found refuge in the Room of Requirement where … things got a little hot and steamy. I wanted to go back to that night in the room. I want to relive that night all over again. It wasn't far how just when everything so right, it went all wrong. But then again, when has life ever been fair?


End file.
